U & Ur Best Friend, Cat Valentine
by hurriCADE
Summary: "Why's it called 'Go fish' if there are no fish?" "Because 'Go Card' sounded stupid. Do you have any fives?" or, Cat and Jade play a nice game of cards. Cade friendship, one-shot. PWP?


"Did you know that if you say a word lots of times it starts to sound weird?" Cat asks, watching you shuffle her deck of bright pink butterfly cards.

"Yeah?" you raise a studded eyebrow. She mistakes your tone as she nods feverishly.

"Uhuh! My brother showed me. See, pick a word and I'll show you," she offers, and you bite your lip as you deal out the cards.

"Cat-"

"Cat!" she interrupts you, bouncing in her seat. "Cat! Cat! Cat! Cat, cat, cat... Catcat. Cat? Cat! Cat cat-"

"Cat-"

"Cat, cat, cat, cat! Cat! Cat cat. Catcatcat, cat-"

"Hey Valentine!" you break through her never-ending stream of 'cat's, holding back a grin at her antics.

"Whatty?"

"You go first."

"Kay kay," she smiles as she picks up the cards you dealt to her. "Do you have any threes?"

"Go fish," you tell her. She pouts, picking a card from the mess of face-down cards on the table top.

"Jade?"

"Hmm?"

"Why's it called 'Go fish' if there are no fish?" she asks, looking up at you innocently.

"Because 'Go card' sounded stupid. Do you have any fives?"

She analyzes her cards, eyes skimming over each one before she reaches her hand up and delicately grips a card with the tips of her fingers. Carefully extracting from the rest of her cards she holds it out to you and you seize it, pairing it off with your own five before putting it off to the side.

"Okay," you say, contemplating your next question. "Do you have any... nines?"

Cat shakes her head enthusiastically, red hair flying. "Nope! Go fish!" she says happily. You silently reach forward, plucking a bright pink card from the pile and adding it to your hand.

"Your turn," you tell her, adjusting the cards in your hand. She taps her finger against her chin, focusing her undivided attention on her fan of cards. A few more seconds of seemingly deep concentration pass before she looks up at you innocently.

"How come you hate pink?" she asks. The question is so unexpected and off topic that you almost laugh. You don't, but you do smile and quirk an eyebrow at her.

"Who said I did?" you ask playfully. She tilts her head to the side.

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Why?" she re-asks her initial question. You shrug, leaning back in your chair as you purse your lips.

"I dunno, I just do."

"Oh," she responds, looking thoughtful. You laugh lightly, and she looks at you before letting out a few giggles herself. Normally you don't act like this, all playful and patient and just _nice_, but that's when you're out in public. When it's just the two of you, just you and your best friend Cat Valentine, you let your walls down. She doesn't face your cold dangerous exterior, she faces you. The real you.

"Why do you like pink?" you throw her question back at her, simply tweaking it to fit the circumstances. She smiles, leaning back in her chair and cocking an eyebrow in a familiar fashion.

"I dunno, I just do," she responds, parroting your words and adjusting her voice to sound surprisingly similar to yours. You realize she's imitating you and you smile; you may not act the same in public as you do with her, but neither does she. When it's just the two of you she calms down, not being oversensitive and hyper and just _nice_; she's your best friend Cat Valentine, who isn't afraid to tease and joke with you.

Your smile drops and is replaced by an innocent pouty face.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" you shriek, your voice going a tad higher than normal to match Cat's usual tone. She scoffs in a very impressive Jade-like fashion and you in turn giggle in a remarkable Cat-like fashion. Then you both laugh, abandoning your playful mimicry competition.

"Hey, that was pretty good. I'm impressed," you praise her, nodding your head in approval. She beams with the applause.

"You were good too!" she gushes cutely, playing with her sleeves. "Do you have any sixes?" You lightly toss a six to her and she claps her hands together before snatching the card off the table. You wait a few seconds for her to get reorganized, however, when she doesn't ask for anymore cards you begin to wonder if she's contemplating her next question or if she's simply gone off into space.

"Cat, it's your tu-"

"I wish I had some candy," she interrupts you, signature pouty face in place. You press your lips together to keep from smiling.

"And what do you suggest we do about that, Cat?" you ask teasingly. You realize your question held a bit of rhyme to it and you wait for her to catch on to it. Sure enough she giggles slightly.

"Hehe, that rhymed!" she giggles a bit more and you laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation before you reach a hand into your pocket, shuffling around for a moment before pulling out a bright rainbow lollipop. Her eyes light up instantly as she catches sight of it.

"Here," you lean over to hand the treat to an excited Cat. "I stole it from Tori's locker the other day. I don't think she even noticed it was gone," you say, smiling cryptically at the memory of a confused Tori emptying her locker in search of the lollipop she could have sworn she'd brought to school.

"Thank you Jade! You're so nice!" she says sweetly, pulling the wrapper off and popping the sugary snack into her mouth. You almost laugh, just like anyone else would if they heard Cat calling _you _of all people nice. Then again, you suppose you are nicer to Cat than you are to anyone else. You wonder to yourself, why? The only answer you're able to come up with is simply because she's Cat Valentine, and she's your best friend.

"It's still your turn," you remind her.

"Oh!" she pulls the sucker out of her mouth with a pop. "Um, do you have any Kings?" You quickly look through your cards before shaking your head.

"Nope. Go-"

"Jade?"

"Hmm?"

"What colour's my tongue?" she asks, sticking her tongue out for you to see.

"Purple."

"Really?" she asks with enthusiasm, pulling out her Pearphone to look at her reflection. You wait patiently for her to finish, but after a few moments you wonder if she forgot about the card game as she begins to make faces at herself.

"Cat," you say, trying and failing to get her attention. "Cat. Cat!" she looks at you suddenly, reeling her tongue back into her mouth. "Fish!" you say, indicating to the pool of cards on the table. She stares at you for a few more seconds before, to your complete and utter surprise, she begins to laugh.

"Hehehe, _Catfish!_" she giggles deliriously, and though you try to roll your eyes and act annoyed you can't help the rumble of laughter that escapes your throat.

* * *

><p>You both continue to play, the two piles of matched up cards slowly growing in size as the time passes. Eventually the game nears its' end as the pond shrinks and the number of cards in your hand diminishes.<p>

"Cat, do you have an eight?"

She glances down at her last card before giving you pouty face. "Nnooo..." she says innocently. You quirk an eyebrow, a playful smile on your face.

"Are you sure?" you ask, easily seeing her guilty expression but deciding to play along. "Because our card pond is completely gone, and the only cards left in the game is the one I'm holding," you wave the eight of spades in your hand for emphasis, "and the card your holding."

She hides her mouth behind her last card, looking torn between feeling guilty and giggling. "Maaaybe it was eaten by a shark?" she suggests with a shrug. "Or maybe a sea monster? "

"Or maybe a Cat ate it," you chime in and she laughs.

"Yeah! Maybe," she says cryptically.

"Oh, how _ever_ will I get it now!" you say dramatically in a voice similar to your 'Tori' impression.

"You _could_ just surrender and say that I win," she suggests innocently.

"I could do that..." you say contemplatively, standing from your spot and approaching your bubbly companion. "Or I could just do this!" you reach over, beginning to tickle Cat's smooth stomach. She doubles over in laughter, trying desperately to hide her card from your view. After a few more seconds though she gives in.

"O-okay!" she screeches, still howling with laughter. "I-I'll gi-give you the ei-eigh-t!" You cease your assault on her as she surrenders the card, her laughter slowing to a giggle. A smile is etched on her red face, her teary brown eyes displaying contentment and happiness as she watches you.

"I thought you said you didn't have an eight?" you tease, a grin on your face. You feel relaxed, always seeming at ease when your red-velvet haired friend is the only one with you; you don't have to act like someone else, you can just be yourself because she likes you for you.

"I lied," she admits, still catching her breath. You take in her features as she takes in yours, and a few more seconds of silence pass before you both burst out laughing. It's pure unadulterated laughter, and you can't help but enjoy the feel of it. It's just the two of you, Jade and Cat, but together you feel like you're on top of the world. Because when it's just the two of you, just you and your best friend Cat Valentine, you feel you can take on anything

Yes, even a simple game of Go Fish.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? You like? Feel free to tell me what you thought! Also tell me if you see any errors, as Fanfiction tends to mess up my format.<strong>

**Don't worry, I'm friendly:D**

**~;3'~hurriCADE~';3~**


End file.
